


The Intimidated

by nekobucky (sinfuljoshler)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/nekobucky
Summary: Bucky smiled a little, but then tears welled in his eyes. “I hurt her… just like I thought I would. I screwed up so bad, Stevie…” He said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to The Intimidator

Bucky tied his shoes slowly, taking his time. The gym smelled like nauseatingly artificial, lavender cleaner. He didn’t mind it, he’d smelled worse, but that didn’t top him from disliking it. He looked up as his spunky girlfriend walked in. She wore her usual multi-colored shoes, her hair pulled into a ponytail. The ponytail swung a little as she walked. 

She smiled happily, “Ready?” she asked.

He smiled a little, standing up. He was a bit anxious to train with her, thinking he might hurt her. Just seeing her in high spirits made him feel more relaxed.“Get ready to lose.” He replied.

She giggled, taking his hand and leading him to the mat. The mat dipped under his weight, the springboard underneath it hard and unyielding. Y/N offered him a hairband, which he took gratefully. He tied his hair into a loose pony-tail.

“Ready?” She asked, smiling as he nodded.

She immediately used the springboard to her advantage, using it to propel herself upward. She wrapped her thighs around his neck, pulling him down on the mat. 

He could smell the lotion she used and her perfume, letting it ground him and prevent him from losing his head. He tried to focus on his next move and the softness of her hands. She wasn’t an enemy, she was a beautiful girl who stole his shirts on the daily and smelled like raspberries and cream.

She pinned his arm down with her foot, holding his metal arm in a steel grip. She started counting down from 5, but before she could get to 1 he managed to throw her off. She slid a few feet away before getting up quickly. 

She tried to kick him back, but he grabbed her ankle. She used this to her advantage, shifting her weight and jumping up. She kicked him in the stomach before using her leg to yank him down to the floor with her. He let go of her leg, pinning her thighs down with his knees and grabbing her wrists hard. 

His eyes were dark and terrifying, and his grip was hard enough to break her wrists. He moved one of his legs, digging his knee into her lungs until she couldn’t breathe. She let out a choked whimper, trying to get him off. 

Steve ran up and yanked Bucky off. Bucky broke out of his trance, looking at Y/N with wide eyes. His heart broke a little as she hunched over, struggling to breathe. Her hair had fallen out of her careful ponytail, some of it stuck to her sweaty forehead.

Steve pulled him out of the room, holding his shoulders and looking at him. “Buck, are you alright?” He asked.

Bucky weakly nodded. “T-talk to m-m-me about something.. I just need t-to calm d-down…” He replied.

Steve bit his lip, thinking for a second. “When you agreed to go out with Y/N, no one actually bailed… We just decided not to go because we knew you guys would get together if we left you alone.” Steve said.

Bucky smiled a little, but then tears welled in his eyes. “I hurt her… just like I thought I would. I screwed up so bad, Stevie…” He said. 

* * *

Bucky went to bed and woke up alone. He hadn’t seen Y/N at breakfast or lunch, and even someone who’d never met Y/N could guess that she wouldn’t be seen at dinner. Where was she? 

Bucky wandered around the tower, looking for her. People didn’t even glance at him, which made him feel a little better. He was just an average guy here. He found her in a conference room, curled up in a chair. The minute she saw him she paled completely. 

“H-Hi…” She stammered, looking terrified. 

Bucky stepped closer, making her stiffen. He sighed, backing away. “I’ll have your stuff moved tomorrow, you don’t have to see me anymore.” He said, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

He felt like he was shutting out his entire world. She had always been there for him. Every nightmare, panic attack, good day, bad day, and everything else. She’d kept him afloat in the sea of troubles that was his life, and now he was pushing her away. But he needed to. He hurt her, badly. 

* * *

He woke up to frantic yells, and loud footsteps. He opened his door, stepping out. “What’s going on?!” He yelled over the commotion.

It was Steve who answered. “Y/N’s in the hospital, her extraction mission was unsuccessful. Get ready, we’re going to see her as soon as you’re dressed.” He said.

Bucky felt like the entire world around him was falling apart. Y/N couldn’t be hurt. He was supposed to keep her safe. He pulled on his clothes quickly, almost in a trance. He ran out to his car, driving to the hospital, He frantically found Y/N’s room, going in as soon as he was allowed.

He sobbed as he saw how horrible of a condition she was in. Her face was covered in bruises, her lip split and covered in blood. Several tubes were connected to her arm, bandages wrapped around her abdomen. Bucky kissed her forehead so softly it was almost as if he didn’t. 

He tucked her in better, staying by her side the entire day. He fell asleep around 3 in the morning, his head laid on the bed. He felt her stir and immediately sat up, pinkish creases in his cheek from the sheets. She opened her eyes, looking at him sadly. She didn’t seem afraid anymore, probably because she just went through hell.

Bucky looked like a wreck, his cheeks tear-stained and his eyes red. “I-I’m _so_ sorry…” He choked out. Her hand slowly reached up touching his cheek. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered.

He leaned into her touch, leaning down and softly kissing her. She kissed him back just as soft. He pulled away only enough to speak. “I love you so much.” He whispered.

A small smile spread across her injured face. “I love you too.” She replied. He kissed her again. 

Though they were both wounded inside and out, they had started to heal.


End file.
